Live For Me, ButterCup
by Alix R.S
Summary: Rancis likes Gloyd. But he's with Vanellope. And Gloyd like Rancis. But he's with Taffyta. When one gives in and confesses to the other, will the two listen to their hearts or follow what's "Socially acceptable?"
1. Smiling & Tutoring

**Hey everyone! So this is the result of the poll I had up earlier this month and last month, and I'm really excited for this, so be sure to tell me what you think!**

**This is a High School AU.**

**Without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Rancis P.O.V**

Smile. I remember when I used to do that. Genuinely, I mean. I can smile on command, or when I feel like I should, but I feel like I never _really_ smile, you know? Well, maybe you don't. Because you're not dating a girl you don't even like _that way_ just for your reputation. Everyone's telling me that if I dump her, my rep is ruined, and if I get dumped by her, my rep is ruined. But I don't think I want a "rep" anymore. I just want a life. An actual life, that I enjoy.

I just want to actually smile.

But I can't always get what I want. So I wake up every morning, shove all my feelings into a dark area in my heart and lock it so they don't come spilling out during the day. I put on the same old dark and light brown outfit, wishing that it could be socially acceptable at school if I wore orange for a change, but nope. Absolutely no changes at school. And that sucks.

Because I like orange.

But I have to like brown. Because everyone else likes me in brown. So I go pick up my girlfriend, who I really just see as a friend. She got in the car without saying a word, which is unusually rude for her. She focused all her attention of her little phone, typing away at something. It isn't until we're almost at school until she spoke up.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Rancis! I was texting Taffyta and I just got lost and-"

"It's alright." No, its not actually. It was highly rude and I am offended, but I accepted her lame apology anyways.

"Really?! Thank you!" Vanellope squealed, leaning over to hug me when we pull up to the school. I put my arm around her shoulder and walk her to the school, laughing and high fiving people on the way. Vanellope giggled and talked to her friends as we walk by. We get to the front hall, and with a brief conversation, we part ways.

"I'm going home with Taff today." she mumbled, typing on her phone again.

"Cool." I turned and headed for my locker. That's when I saw him. Gloyd Orangeboar. He had everything I wanted. A genuine smile and the right to wear orange. I was highly envious.

He was further down the hallway, close to where my locker was. Taffyta was with him, and she was talking about something very expressively while he isn't even bothering to hide his boredom. It ended with a shrug from him and his girlfriend stomping away.

"Good morning." I said as I approached my locker, two down from Gloyd's. He smiled at me, and my heart skipped.

I forgot to mention that little part. I kind of sort of like him a lot in the way I should like Vanellope and he kind of maybe likes me the way he should like Taffyta.

Maybe.

But that is a part of the feelings I locked away this morning, so I don't have them. Technically.

"Having girlfriend troubles, I see." That's one thing we have in common: girlfriends. Girlfriends we don't want.

He just chuckled. "When aren't I having them?" he shook his head, letting his chocolate hair shake in a graceful wave around him. "Anyways, you're the star student of our math class, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I think? Why?

"Well, this is really embarrassing for me, but can you tutor me?"

"Me. You want me to tutor you."

"Would you?"

"You do realize that we're not even supposed to talk to each other right?"

"Well," He moved closer to me, gently closing my locker. "We don't always have to do what everyone else wants us to, right?"

"No. I guess not."

Then he smiled at me. He has one of those smiles that makes you smile. Not because its weird, but because its _perfect._ And it makes you realize that there are some things in life that are perfect.

And that thought makes you smile. Genuinely.

* * *

**Well. Isn't that just nice and heart warming.**

**This is a completely different style of writing for me, but I LOVE it! It's like that moment where you do something unconsciously and you come to and are just like "Woah. That worked."**

**ANYWAYS, did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review! **

**Until next time, my Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	2. Perfection & a Pep Talk?

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! I really like this story, so I decided to post this chapter early! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Rancis P.O.V **

The school day ended like all school days do, and I was off to work. I worked at a frozen yogurt shop, which is really weird, even for me. I just liked the smell of the peanut butter cups that are there.

What?

So I was doing my homework while the shop was at a lull. I heard the bell ring over the door and looked up to see Gloyd. I blinked.

And blinked again.

_Why is he here?_ I thought._ Is he here for me? But how did he know I worked here? No one knows I work here._

_No one._

"Hey, blondie!" Gloyd smiled.

"How did you know-"

"Vanellope told me. Anyways, I need help with homework. Can you take a break?"

"Sure. In 10 minutes?"

**~Gloyd P.O.V**

I walked passed Rancis at the register and noted how the way he tied his apron tight around his waist made him look _really _thin. That's the thing about Rancis. He's perfect. Perfect grades, perfect hair, perfect girlfriend, he's like the definition of perfection. I sat down at one of the tables and watched him as he interacted with the younger children. He fixed their yogurts with a smile on his face and put a dab of whip cream on top as he handed it to them. He would always cock his head to the side and smile as they left, his blonde curls flipping with the sudden movement.

So I kept watching him, occasionally pretending to do homework when he looked at me. He eventually came to sit across from me, two yogurt cups in his hands.

"Pumpkin Spice yogurt with a candy corn?"

"Yeah...how did you know?"

He just shrugged and pulled out his homework. "I just know you, I guess." He said, smiling to himself.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Two cups of yogurt and 45 equations later, we finally finished our homework. Rancis yawned as he stood to leave. "That was really fast. To be honest, Vanellope takes forever on her homework. She's just annoying, really." He rolled his eyes.

"So why do you stay with her?" I asked, helping him close up shop.

"Because it's what everyone else wanted for me." he shrugged.

"Do you always do what people say?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, cut the crap when you're with me, alright? The only expectation I have of you is to be yourself." I smiled as he looked at me surprised.

"You mean that?" He asked, and I slowly nodded.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

**~Rancis P.O.V**

"It's weird how Vanellope and Taffyta are always together." I commented as the two of us walked down the side walk to Gloyd's house.

"Right? I mean, girls do spend a lot of time together, but I wouldn't be surprised if they were dating behind our backs." I giggled at the thought of Gloyd and I doing that.

"So, since you don't like your girlfriend, is there anyone you do like?" Gloyd asked randomly, making me panic.

"Y-yeah, w-why?"

"Calm down! I just wanted to know! It's not like I'm forcing you or anything." he laughed. "Did you tell them yet?"

"Of course I just can't go up and tell them, silly!" I bump my shoulder into his slightly, making him bump into mine.

"And why not?" He smiled.

"Because a) I have a girlfriend and b) they probably don't even like me back."

"Well, a) you don't even like her like that and b) you'll never know until you tell them."

"Well, that's just-"

"Look," He said, turning to stand in front of me. "You can sit there and tell yourself excuses, but the person you like can move on or away without ever knowing your true feelings. The worst thing that could happen is that they don't return them. And who knows, if you're looking at the right person, they might just like you back."

He turned down the street leading to his house as I kept walking. _They might just like me back? _The only thing I could think about was Gloyd's last sentence and the fact that I'm pretty sure he winked at me.

* * *

**There you guys go! Kind of weird. I know.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review! **

**Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix**


	3. Confessions & Dating

**Hey everyone! I just want to thank everyone who left a review, it really means a lot to me. :) **

**ANYWAYS, Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Rancis P.O.V**

I went through the first half of my morning on auto-pilot. Smiling, laughing, moving. It came as a second nature to me. Until I had to walk down that bloody hallway and see _him. _

I don't know why, but he makes me so angry sometimes. Maybe because his randomness makes it impossible for me to stay in auto-pilot and nod along, or his smile makes me forget everything I was thinking about. Either way, he messes up my flow.

And I don't like it.

So I walked up to my locker and opened it, getting what I needed. I closed the small door to reveal the brunette standing a foot away from me. He covered my mouth before I could scream.

"Don't scream! It's just me!" he laughed, moving his hand.

He nearly scared the daylights out of me, but the proximity of our bodies has my heart doing flips. "Well don't stalk behind my locker next time!" I said, punching him in shoulder.

"Okay, okay! I just wanted to give you this." He held a folded piece of paper very close to my face. "Just wait until I leave before reading it!" He smiled before taking off down the hall.

I stared at his fleeing body before opening the paper.

_Rancis,_

_I know you like me, the way you should like Vanellope. You're not good at hiding things. ;)_

_ANYWAYS, I might like you back, the way I should like Taffyta. _

_I know you're not working today, but I'm going to the yogurt shop to wait for you. Could you stop by so we can talk? _

_-Gloyd _

_PS: I also need help on my homework. _

**XxxxxxxxxX**

All I could think about all day was that blasted note. The school day was over, and I was still contemplating going to the yogurt shop when Vanellope walked up to me.

"Hey baby!" She said, squeezing me. I felt like I wanted to barf. "Can I get a ride today?"

"Can't you get one from Taffyta?"

"No, she's hanging out with Swizzle today."

"Okay, well, wait- Swizzle? That new transfer student?" Vanellope nodded sadly.

"Well, I have work today, so I can't."

"Well, okay. I can probably find a ride. I thought you didn't work today?"

"How do you know if I-"

"I just asked Gloyd. He told me where you worked and when. It was kind of creepy, but you guys do seem closer after Taff and I started hanging out." She giggled. "Anyways, if I'm going to find a ride, I need to get going! See you!" She waved as she ran off. I grabbed my backpack and headed for my own car.

_He knows my whole work schedule? What else does he know about me? _

**XxxxxxxxxX**

I slowly walked towards the yogurt shop. I drove there on a whim, but now that I was there, I wasn't sure I wanted to do this. _What if it was a prank? What if he changed his mind? What if he left already? What if he never showed up and the jocks at school are there to beat me up? _

Okay. That last one was ridiculous.

I took a deep breath before walking into the shop. I slid into the chair across from a very distracted Gloyd. I sat there as he violently studied the book in front of him. I had to clear my throat before he noticed me. He looked up and immediately blushed.

"Rancis? You, I didn't think, I wasn't paying-" He rambled before he took a breath and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey." I smiled. "So, about the note-"

"Yeah, well, I meant what I said, well, wrote." He smiled. "I just, don't know what to do about it, so I told you."

"Well, for starters, let's get out of here."

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"I never really thought this day would come, actually, so I'm kind of at a lost for words right now." I admitted, walking with Gloyd down the same side walk as the one we walked an afternoon before.

"So...what do we do now?" He asked.

"Well, dating is out of the question."

"Why?"

"We cant. You and I already have girlfriends, remember?"

"And we cant dump them because...?"

"Because a) they're going to demand a reason why they're being dumped at the same time, and b) we have to keep our reputations up."

"What is up with you and your reputation?"

"So you don't care what happens to yours?"

"That's not what I said- Anyways, we don't have to dump them."

"So what changes between us?"

"We start going out! DUH." He said, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"You mean, cheating on them?!"

"Well, when you put it that way..."

I stopped in my tracks. "Oh, no! No, no, no! We can't!"

"And why not? I think it's a fool-proof plan." he reasoned, turning to stand in front of me.

"Well, of course _you _do! You couldn't care less about Taffyta!"

"So you care about Vanellope?" He raised an eyebrow at me while snaking his hands around my waist, slowly pulling me close to him.

"Not the way I care about you." I sighed, letting my forehead rest against his shoulder in defeat.

"I still cant believe we're doing this."

"Well, what exactly are we doing?" He asked, tilting my chin so I was looking at him.

"Going behind the backs of-"

"Our sisters, basically?" He smirked, moving his face closer to mine.

"Well, when you put it that way..." I whispered, smiling as he closed the gap between us.

* * *

**Done. You guys better be grateful. **

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review! **

**Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	4. 2 Movie Dates & Speaker Phone

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! I don't like to keep you waiting, just make sure to read my note at the end! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**~One Month after the Confession~**_

**~Rancis P.O.V **

"Oh, ButterCup!" Gloyd called, walking into my house.

"I'm in my room! And how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that!" I said, fighting the blush creeping up my neck.

"Oh, but it suits you so well!" he said, climbing the stairs. "Your infatuation with peanut butter cups, that is."

"I'm not _infatuated,_ they're just really good. Anyways, did you bring the movies?" I said, plopping myself onto my bed.

"As long as you brought the-" I held up a bag of candy corn and watched as it was snatched away from me. "Candy corn! Sweet!" Gloyd said, clutching the bag to his chest before putting the movie in the DVD player.

He ran back over and sat next to me on the bed. "This is going to be good!"

**XxxxxxxxxX**

I was blankly watching the credits of the movie when I realized I was highly uncomfortable. Now, granted, I had sat in the lotus position for the past 2 hours, but there was something weighing down my side. I turned to see Gloyd asleep on my shoulder. "Pumpkin, wake up. The movie's over." I said, shrugging slightly in attempt to wake him. He just groaned and nuzzled my neck, kissing it before whispering,

"Pumpkin? I like it."

"Sly bastard."

I felt him smile as he kissed my neck again. He brought his hand to my face, turning me so I was facing him. He kissed me softly and I kissed back, inviting him to continue. He parted his lips slightly and ran the tip of his tongue against my bottom lip, sending a shiver through me. He slowly slid his hand up my shirt, letting his fingers dance along my skin. I let a deep moan escape my lips as he traced the skin right above my belt. His tongue entered my mouth, exploring it as his hands explored my chest. He nibbled slightly at my lip before entangling his tongue with mine.

And it felt _so good. _

I wrapped my arms around his necked as he pushed me down on the bed. "G-Gloyd-" I whispered as we broke apart for air. We were about to reconnect our lips when my phone went off. And just like that, the mood was gone. Gloyd sighed and sat back upright. _I am going to **kill** whoever is on that line. _I thought as I reached for it and checked the ID. Vanellope.

Well fuck.

I sat back upright and answered the phone, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby!"

"Hi, Venellope."

"AND TAFFY!" Taffyta screamed in the background, making both Gloyd and I wince.

"So what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, really. You want to meet me at the mall? The Notebook just came out and I heard it's FLAWLESS! Want to see it?"

_No, I don't, actually. I want to stay home and have Gloyd devour me until I beg for mercy twice, thank you. _"Isn't that a movie you'd rather see with Taffyta? It kind of sounds a little girly for my taste..."

"Yeah, can you take me?" Taffyta asked.

"Ooh, why don't we have a double date?" Vanellope suggested. Gloyd and I looked at each other with an _OH, NO _expression clearly written on our faces.

"Oh. My. GOD! Vani that's a great idea!" Taffyta shrieked. "I cant get a hold of Gloyd though."

"Why not, Taff?" I asked, a devious smirk spread across my face as I looked at a confused Gloyd.

"I called the bastard 3 times and texted him, but he wont respond or pick up! He's going to get it when I see him." I looked up at the brunette to see him mouth "_shit"_ before hastily searching for his phone. Turning it on, he saw all the calls he missed and looked up at me with horror. I had to put a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Save me. _Please." _he mouthed, making me roll my eyes before saying into the phone, "You know, now that you say that, he texted me saying he was taking a shower, and you know how long he can take."

"Oh, well okay. Can you text him and tell him I was worried about him?"

"Sure thing." Gloyd was smiling ear to ear when I looked at him. He leaned forward and kissed me dramatically on the forehead, making that loud 'Mwah' sound.

"What was that?" Vanellope asked.

"My mom. She just got back from work and kissed me hello. Bye mom, I'm on the phone." I said, waving the brunette out with my hand.

Taking the message, Gloyd hopped off my bed and left my room. Not before making a heart with his fingers and pointing to me, causing me to roll my eyes and blush slightly.

_**~After the Movie, at the Mall~**_

Gloyd and I were currently waving goodbye to our fleeing dates. The girls had insisted on shopping, and we insisted on sleep, so we were heading our separate ways.

"I cant believe they made us watch that fucking movie." Gloyd said, stretching as we walked out of the mall and into the night.

"I don't see why you're complaining. You fell asleep half way through!" I laughed.

"Well, because it was boring! They even made us pay for those organic smoothies afterwards. I was going to use that money for a burger..."

"You seemed to be enjoying yours, you sucked it down in like 2 minutes. Mine was _awful." _I shuddered. Why did I ever think _Seaweed Sunrise _was a good choice?

"You should've gotten mine!" He said, bringing his hand to hold mine, intertwining my fingers with his.

I shook my head. "Couldn't. It had pumpkin in it."

"What?! You don't like pumpkin?!"

"Yes. That and I'm allergic. Highly allergic actually."

"Aww." he turned me until I was facing him. Leaning down so we were at eye level, he whispered, "That sucks. That means you'd break out if I were to kiss you right now?" He smirked.

"No, that's fine, but I'd surely feel lightheaded." I smiled back as he kissed me.

* * *

**Isn't that cute. And scandalous. **

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? You know what to do, Leave a review!**

**I HAVE A POLL UP about what OT3 I should write about! Go vote if you haven't already!**

**ANYWAYS, until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	5. Coming Out

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! Make sure to read my note at the end!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**~2 Months Later~**_

**~Rancis P.O.V **

It's been about 3 months since Gloyd and I started going out, and we're about to celebrate our 3 month anniversary. I'm really excited, there's just one problem.

How are we going to sneak away from Taffyta and Vanellope?

Now, I do feel bad at times, going behind her back and everything, but what else could I do? Break up with her and have her spread nasty rumors about me? Have her hate me? I'm pretty sure she's doesn't have interest in me as well. I stayed with her so we could both be happy. She gets the trophy boyfriend to flaunt and brag about, and I actually get to be happy.

It's a week before our anniversary, and I go over to Gloyd's house to see if he came up with an excuse we could use to sneak away.

I walked into his house with the key he gave me, and made my way up to his room. I opened his door to find Taffyta in his lap, making out with the brunette as she slowly unzipped her jacket. I cleared my throat awkwardly. She turned around, her face beet red.

"Oh, Rancis! I'm sorry! Didn't hear you come in!" She giggled. "Well, since you're here, why don't I call Vani and the four of us could do something?"

_NO NO NO NO NO. _"Sure, I'd like that." I smiled. "Can Gloyd and I have a moment, please?"

"Oh! Sure thing!" She said, grabbing her purse and heading downstairs. I closed the door behind her.

"Hey." He said, looking everywhere but at me.

"Hi."

"Look, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. We have to show our girlfriends some attention too. I should've called." I shrugged, sitting on his bed.

"So, why'd you come over?" He asked. I shrugged again.

"Just wanted to see you."

"Oh."

"Yeah...have you thought of an idea for Friday?"

"Oh!" His faced brightened as he turned to me. He moved to the bed, sitting across from me. He took my hands in his. "I think, I think we should come out to the girls."

"What?!"

"Just hear me out!" he said, holding my hands tighter. "We've been together for sometime now, and if you want to get serious, we need the freedom to do what we want when we want. I'm tired of meeting with you only when it gets dark or when the girls fall ill. I want to come out of the shadows." He said, looking at me hopefully.

"I-I-I cant. What will happen once they start spreading the rumors? Our reputation-"

"Will you stop hiding behind your reputation?! You always say 'I cant because of my reputation, I need to keep a good reputation.' What is it you're really feeling?"

I felt tears sting my eyes. "I-I'm scared. What are people going to say? What are people going to do?" I rambled. He kissed my forehead.

"I didn't expect you not to be scared. But if you love me like you say you do, you'll do this with me, and we'll get through it. Together." He smiled. I slowly nodded.

"F-Fine. I-I'll do it."

"Thank you. Come on, let's go!" He stood and grabbed my hand.

"Wait, what?! Right now!?" I dug my heels into the ground instinctively.

"Yeah, when else?" He dragged me towards the door.

"I'm not mentally prepared! I cant do it right now!"

We heard the front door open downstairs.

"Hey, Taff!" Vanellope said. "Hey boys. You want us to come on up?"

Gloyd turned back to me. "It's now or never, ButterCup."

I stared at the brunette, wondering if we should really do this. After a while, I sighed. "No, we'll be down in a minute."

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Gloyd has really nice carpet. That's the only thing I've looked at since he had started talking. He said he would handle all the talking, so I sat across from the girls as he talked. I wasn't really listening either, my heart was pounding loud in my ears, blocking everything else out. I could faintly hear Gloyd and Taffyta bickering back and forth, but Vanellope hasn't talked yet.

"How do we know you're not just trying to get rid of us? I want to hear it from Rancis what he thinks your guy's relationship is." I heard Vanellope speak up finally.

I looked at the 3 people around me, stuttering. "Um, I-I, we-" I took a deep breath. "I like Gloyd very much, and I feel that-"

_Slap._

I heard Vanellope stand and head for the door. "I'll text you." Taffyta said, following the other.

"Rancis, are you okay?" Gloyd asked, touching my tender cheek gingerly.

"Yeah. Fine." I said, swatting his hand away. "I deserved it."

The brunette looked at me weird before bringing his hand to stroke my cheek. "We did it." he smiled.

"Yeah." I returned the smile. "Now, come on. We have date ideas to discuss!"

**XxxxxxxxxX**

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling as tears slipped down my face. Being with Gloyd had made me focus on all the positive things this day brought for us, but now that I was alone, reality was staring to sink in. _What if Vanellope and Taff are mad and spread rumors about us? What will they say? What will others say? _Questions started filling my head as I silently cried. _Why did Gloyd have to like me? Why did he have to tell me? If he didn't tell me, I could've kept my feelings in a box and put on a smile and everything would be okay. _I was about to slip deeper into my thoughts when my phone rang. I wiped my face as I reached for my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, ButterCup!"

"Hey, Pumpkin."

"What's wrong? You sound sad."

"Nothing. Did Taff text you yet?"

"Oh, yeah! She said she never really cared and she was dating Swizzle for the past couple of months anyways."

"Ouch."

"Yup." He sighed. "How about Vani? How's she doing?"

"I don't know. She hasn't contacted me."

"Just give her time. She'll come around."

"And if she doesn't?" I asked, afraid of what he'd say.

I heard him sigh heavily again. "Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Don't stress too much, ButterCup. Fill your thoughts with me instead!" He laughed.

"I'll do that. I got to go, someone's on the other line."

"Alright. Love you, ButterCup!"

"Love you too." I smiled before switching lines. "Hello?"

"Rancis?"

"Vanellope? Is that you?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did earlier."

"No, you are totally fine. I deserved it. I'm sorry I haven't been honest with you."

"That's alright. I just wanted to be with you to be with someone, you know?"

"Yup. But, now you're free to be with someone who will be able to make you happy."

"I suppose you're right." She laughed. "I hope you're happy with Gloyd."

"Thank you."

"Sure thing. And, Rancis?"

"Yes?"

"You're secret's safe with me." She hung up and I smiled, laying back on the bed.

_Maybe this wont be so bad after all._

* * *

**There you guys go! I noticed that some people weren't digging the boy's secret relationship, so I decided to post their coming out chapter a little early. Hope you guys liked it! **

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? You know what to do, leave a review!**

**There will be one more chapter in the FIRST HALF of this story. Yes, I am splitting this up into 2 different stories, just because I felt like it and their titles really work together and yeah...**

**GO VOTE ON MY POLL! I WANT YOUR VOTE! **

**^Go do this thing.**

**ANYWAYS, until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix**


	6. Date Night & A Major Mishap

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! So this will be the last chapter of Live for me, Buttercup, but it's second half will be coming soon! See my end note for more details!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**~Day of Anniversary~**_

**~Rancis P.O.V**

I woke up on the cold Saturday morning excited and scared out of my mind. Today was my 3 month anniversary with Gloyd, and I wanted everything to go _perfect._

We weren't meeting up until that night, but I awoke early to pick out something to wear. After 2 hours of going through everything in my closet, I finally settled for a white dress shirt and a brown vest with a nice pair of brown jeans. I spent the rest of the time trying to tame the beast I called my hair and just sitting around waiting.

After hours of preparation and agitation, Gloyd pulled up to my driveway. I closed up my house, greeted him, and we were gone.

**_~At The Restaurant~_**

**~Gloyd P.O.V**

We've been sitting at the restaurant for some time, but it wasn't awkward at all. As soon as the first joke was told, it became less nerve wracking and went back to the normal flow that we've always had. We were talking, laughing, and eating when Rancis excused himself to the restroom.

I sat and waited, eating some of my steak and stealing bits of his chicken, when Vanellope slid into Rancis' chair.

"Vanellope? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing." she said, sizing me up. She had her elbow on the table and her head in her hand, but there was something radiating off of her, some kind of confidence. On what, I wouldn't know.

"You, know, Ranics is very much into you." she said, taking his fork and slicing some of the vegetables.

"Yeah..."

"He _was_ very interested in me, you realize that?"

"No, I don't believe that I do." _I thought he said he only liked her as a friend?_

"But you were, and still are, nothing but a sideline fling to him. Deep down, he still cares about me. And we both know that don't we?" She said, standing.

"Have a nice night!" she laughed as she left. I was left to my thoughts once again.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Hey, pumpkin, you okay?" Rancis said, waving a hand in my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just spaced out a little bit." I said, watching him stab his chicken and vegetables and eat it, making a disgusted face as he chewed and swallowed.

"You, on the other hand, look like you just had another Seaweed Sunrise." I laughed.

"You know, I never really liked vegetables." He said, finishing the rest of his chicken without touching a single green bean.

"Well, I'm ready to go if you are." I said, paying the bill.

"I'm good," he threw his napkin over his plate. "Let's get out of here."

**~Rancis P.O.V**

At last, we were walking around downtown, viewing the little boutiques and shopping in a few as well. I had walked into a romantic looking shop and came out with a big paper bag, catching Gloyd's attention.

"What is that?"

"Nothing. I ordered something online and came to pick it up, is all." I said, coughing very painfully afterwards.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...I think so. Come on, lets go somewhere more quiet." I said, leading the brunette past the small shopping center and down a peaceful street.

"Gloyd? Is there something bothering you? You haven't been the same since the restaurant. Did something happen?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine, nothing to- hey! You don't have to cry!" He said, wiping my face.

"What? I'm not crying. My eyes are just watering, I think." I said, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. I noticed that my whole face was sweating. Gloyd eyed me weirdly before asking,

"What did Vanellope say?"

"Oh, yeah! She said she's fine with it, and that my secret's safe with her. Isn't that great?!" I smiled.

"That's not what I heard."

"I didn't know you heard anything from her-"

"She said that you still like her and I'm still your side fling." he said, glaring at me.

"What?! When did she say that?!"

"So you're not denying it?"

"What?! Of course I'm denying it! Did you not see me break up with her in front of you?"

"You could've gotten back together after that. As far as I know, you two could've been acting the whole time, and I still end up being the sidebar!"

"That's ridiculous! I like you, and only you!"

"Well, then what's in the bag?"

I gripped the handles of the bag. "Nothing."

"Really? If you liked me, you would be able to tell me without any hesitation."

"That's enough. I don't have to prove anything to you!" I walked away, feeling a hot burning sensation in my throat. Gloyd snatched the bag from me, pulling out a stuffed teddy bear.

"Gloyd, I can explain." I croaked, feeling my throat squeezing closed.

"I bet you can." He hissed, gripping the bear. "I give you my everything, and this is how you repay me?! Going and buying cheap little gifts for your girlfriend right in front of me?!" He threw the bear into the street.

"Gloyd, that's not what I was going to say." I coughed, heading after the bear. _So much for a perfect night. _It was very dark outside, so it took me a while, but I found the bear. I was making sure everything was still in place, when I heard Gloyd screaming.

"RANCIS!"

That's when I realized where I was. I snapped my head up.

And that's when I saw the headlights.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH!**

**Did you guys like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review!**

**This is the last chapter of Live For Me, ButterCup, but the second half will be premiering this Saturday, if all goes well, so stay tuned!**

**Know if somebody needs something beta read? Go check out my beta profile!**

**DID YOU VOTE ON MY POLL YET?! GO DO IT. **

**NOW. **

**ANYWAYS, Until the second half, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


End file.
